No puedo dejar de mirarte
by LDGV
Summary: Por años, Gohan le dio vida a miles de personajes ficticios gracias a los botones de su teclado siendo él quien detallaba sus acciones y diálogos. No obstante, frustrado al no poder plasmar ni una simple frase, Gohan encontró en un hotel a una mujer que los transformará a ambos en los protagonistas de su nuevo libro, un libro cargado de traición, pecado y pasión. [One-shot]


Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **No puedo dejar de mirarte**

Todavía le costaba trabajo creer lo que sucedía, le parecía tan increíble que juraría que todo aquello se trataba de una invención de su imaginación. Sin embargo, al escucharla respirar al estar dormida y al sentir el roce de sus pieles desnudas, Gohan se volteaba a mirarla diciéndose a él mismo que sí era real. Ella sí era real.

Después de haberle hecho el amor una vez más, Gohan se quedó allí mirándola en su hermoso esplendor acariciándola con devoción mientras compartían el calor de sus cuerpos. Notando como se encogía para combatir el frío, Gohan tomó las mantas y las arrojó por encima de ambos sabiendo que con la llegada del alba ella tendría que volver a los brazos de su esposo.

Odiando cada vez que ella tenía que irse, Gohan la apretó más contra su pecho oliendo el perfume de sus largos cabellos azabaches. Lo que sentía por ella era mucho más que sólo tenerla por las noches, era mucho más que sólo placer. Él la amaba, en las pocas semanas de conocerse Gohan se enamoró como un demente de Videl Satán. Y si bien sabía que le pertenecía a otro, no la soltaría.

¡Bendita sea la hora en que se le ocurrió hospedarse en ese lugar!

Desde muy joven a Gohan le atraían las historias de detectives. Creció leyendo muchas historietas sobre tales temas, además de ser un ávido lector de novelas policiacas. Llegada su adultez, y con miles de ideas en su cabeza, Gohan cumplió su más grande sueño: ser novelista. Con humildad, y cometiendo los típicos errores de un principiante, humedeció su pluma empezando a escribir.

No le fue fácil al principio, pero puliendo sus trabajos logró que su primer libro triunfara ganándose una reputación como una nueva promesa en el mundo literario. Los años pasaron y el reconocimiento de la crítica respaldaba sus publicaciones; asimismo, el creciente número de sus lectores le demandaban más obras garantizándole futuros éxitos de ventas.

Empero, como a todo escritor, tarde o temprano la inventiva le daría la espalda.

– _Sé que la editorial está impaciente, pero necesito un tiempo a solas. Sólo denme unas semanas y les prometo que regresaré con algo que será digno de su paciencia._

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras para su editor antes de hacer sus maletas para marcharse, sin tan siquiera saber adónde iría. Llevaba más de seis meses intentado concretar su más reciente proyecto; no obstante, ni una sola frase surgía de sus dedos quienes se detenían ante el teclado. Frustrado, furioso por su fracaso, Gohan explotó en rabia a su vez que suplicaba un milagro.

Comprendiendo que la paciencia de la editorial se acabaría muy pronto, Gohan tomó una medida desesperada e impulsiva: huir. Apagando su teléfono celular y con un mapa en su regazo, Gohan condujo su automóvil abandonando la Capital del Oeste adentrándose en los caminos rurales y escasamente poblados, esperanzado en que los paisajes naturales le inspiraran.

A tres días de iniciado su viaje, la musa de la inspiración seguía sin visitarlo. Agotándosele la calma y el combustible, Gohan divisó en la distancia un viejo pero elegante hotel a la orilla de la carretera. Sin pensarlo, y teniendo muchísima hambre, Gohan giró a la izquierda estacionándose en uno de las cuantiosos espacios desocupados.

– _Bienvenido al hotel Magnolia_ –con gran amabilidad, un anciano en la recepción del hotel lo recibió con una sonrisa– _¿desea rentar una habitación?_

– _Sí, quiero una habitación_ –percatándose que no había nadie más, Gohan miró sus alrededores con rapidez antes de prestarle atención al recepcionista.

– _Por favor firme aquí_ –entregándole un libro de anotaciones y un bolígrafo, aquel hombre le dio la espalda tomando una llave del aparador para seguidamente ofrecérsela– _¿por cuánto tiempo piensa quedarse?_

– _Tres días, quiero quedarme tres días._

– _Habitación número 327, es sencilla y tiene baño incluido_ –cerrando el cuaderno de registro, aquel veterano caballero tocó una pequeña campana llamando al botones.

– _Ya es de noche y me gustaría cenar algo_ –oyendo el rugido de su estómago, Gohan le preguntó con gran interés– _¿aún está funcionando su servicio de restaurante?_

– _Por supuesto, está abierto hasta la medianoche_ –volviendo a tocar la campanilla, le contestó con gentileza– _el restaurante está por ese pasillo, sólo debe doblar a la derecha y lo verá._

– _Gracias…_

Con el tercer repique de la campana, el botones finalmente apareció escoltando a Gohan a su recámara. Pagándole una pequeña propina al ayudante, Gohan no se demoró más y fue en busca del restaurante encontrándolo justamente dónde le indicaron. Y al igual que la recepción, éste yacía casi vacío a excepción de un puñado de huéspedes que comían alejados unos de otros.

Leyendo el menú y dándole su orden al camarero, Gohan comenzó a juguetear con sus cubiertos tal y como lo hacía cuando era niño. Echaba de menos los regaños de su madre, ella constantemente lo reprendía diciéndole que en la mesa no se jugaba. Riéndose en silencio por sus recuerdos, su felicidad se congeló cuando por accidente lanzó por los aires una de sus cucharas.

– _¡Pero qué diablos!_

Petrificándose al oír eso el joven ensayista se volteó descubriendo, para su desgracia, que su utensilio aterrizó en el plato de otro comensal a unos metros de distancia. Siendo el culpable de romper la tranquilidad que reinaba en el comedor, Gohan se levantó como un resorte y se acercó al individuo que protestaba molestísimo.

– _Perdóneme, le ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas_ –ganándose la atención de aquel sujeto de melena rubia, Gohan tragó saliva y le puso el pecho a las balas– _me siento sumamente avergonzado, no quise molestar su cena. Todo esto no ha sido más que un terrible accidente._

– _Pues debería comportarse como un adulto, sólo un mocoso se pondría a arrojar sus cubiertos por el aire_ –devolviéndole de mala gana su cuchara, aquel caballero acomodó su corbata y traje– _ni piense que esto se quedará así, le pediré a los administradores del hotel que lo echen…_

– _¡Shapner, ya basta!_ –Girando suavemente hacia el origen de esa voz, Gohan se topó con una bella mujer de cabellera negra y ojos azules– _el caballero ya se disculpó, no hagas una escena que me muero de vergüenza._

– _Yo vuelvo a disculparme, lamento muchísimo haber interrumpido su cena_ –dirigiéndose a la dama, Gohan se quedó mirando el reluciente par de zafiros que adornaban su rostro.

– _No se preocupe, ya pasó. Perdone usted a mi esposo, suele exagerar de vez en cuando._

– _Gracias señorita, se lo agradezco. Ahora me retiro, no quiero molestarlos más._

Apurándose, casi corriendo, Gohan regresó a su silla agachando la mirada profundamente apenado. Para su alivio el resto de la velada continuó normal, cenó presuroso deseando ir a dormir confiado en olvidar tan bochornoso suceso. Satisfecho, se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia los elevadores del hotel rascándose la nuca al decirse idiota a sí mismo.

– _¡Detenga el ascensor, por favor!_

Hallándose el ascensor a punto de marcharse, Gohan escuchó una serie de pasos que se aproximaban a gran velocidad. Reclinándose, Gohan observó cómo la misma pareja que conoció una hora atrás se le acercaba.

– _¡Por favor, detenga el ascensor!_

Por impulso, sin meditarlo, Gohan frenó las puertas antes que aquella máquina entrara en funcionamiento. Agitados, respirando entrecortados, aquel matrimonio pudo ingresar uniéndose a Gohan allí adentro.

– _Se lo agradezco mucho, pensé que no llegaríamos a tiempo._

– _No hay de qué, señorita_ –esforzándose por lucir buenos modales, Gohan procedió a responderle– _era lo mínimo que podía hacer luego de lo que pasó en el comedor._

– _Ya olvídese de eso, no fue nada grave._

– _Vuelvo a agradecérselo, señorita._

– _Videl, mi nombre es Vide_ l–ofreciéndole la mano, aquella mujer se presentó.

– _Mucho gusto, Videl. Mi nombre es Son Gohan, es un placer_ –aceptando su saludo, a Gohan le pareció curioso la amplía diferencia de tamaños entre sus manos.

– _Videl…_

Reventando la burbuja coloquial que los absorbió, al marido de la pelinegra no le agradó para nada aquel repentino intercambio verbal.

– _Se lo agradezco de nuevo, buenas noches Gohan._

– _Buenas noches, Videl._

Ambos, ante la obvia molestia del cónyuge de Videl, dieron por terminada su presentación colocándose en esquinas opuestas de aquel cubo metálico. Al fin, acabándose el corto ascenso en aquel aparato, el trío ahí dentro llegó a su destino descubriendo que compartían el mismo piso. Más irónico aún, sus respectivas habitaciones eran contiguas.

Tal descubrimiento, como era de esperar, irritó más al rubio quien aceleró para refugiarse en su pieza halando a su esposa, cerrando la cerradura con un sonoro portazo. Gohan, arqueando una ceja, negó con la cabeza entrando en su respectivo aposento. Suspirando, y llamándose idiota por segunda ocasión, el pelinegro se quitó su chaqueta aligerando su carga poniéndose cómodo.

Ya en su cama, con la lámpara de su velador encendida y con su libreta sobre sus piernas, Gohan cerró los párpados al soltar un largo suspiro buscando mentalizarse en sus deberes. Pensó y pensó, pero como le ha sucedido últimamente, ninguna imagen mental apareció para auxiliarlo en la creación de su siguiente novela.

– _Grandísimo estúpido, ya deja de pensar en eso…_

Empero, por más que se esforzaba, no conseguía borrar la estupidez que protagonizó. Aquel tipo rubio era más alto y corpulento que él, de haberse dado una pelea, sería un hecho que él hubiese terminado con más de un moretón en la cara. Aún así, rescatándolo nueva y metafóricamente, aquella joven dotada de tanta hermosura disipó tal posibilidad relajando sus tensos músculos.

– _¿A quién quiero engañar?_ –se dijo al apagar la bombilla de la lamparilla– _no voy a escribir ni un párrafo por ahora, lo intentaré mañana por la mañana._

Hundiéndose en su almohada, el frustrado escritor cayó dormido rogándole a la providencia que tuviera un golpe de inspiración lo más pronto posible. Y escuchando sus súplicas, las deidades del universo le darían una palmada concediéndole su petición. Aunque, sin saberlo, tal bendición terminaría transformándose en una maldición llena de desesperanza, deseo y tentación.

Pero, tal cosa, no se agravaría hasta su último día de visita en aquel antiguo hotel.

Solo, y sentado en una banca en el jardín, Gohan presenciaba con una solemne afonía como el sol se escondía en el horizonte regalándole un espectacular atardecer. A su lado, aún en blanco, su cuaderno de notas yacía abandonado sin remedio. Recordándose que su hospedaje concluiría mañana, Gohan se disponía a retirarse de ahí cuando la vio aparecer entre los arbustos.

Si bien se conocieron hacía poco, en realidad Gohan no sabía nada más de ella que su nombre. Callado, y sin moverse, Gohan fingía que garabateaba algo en su cuadernillo mirándola de soslayo entretanto ella paseaba por el lugar. Volteándose con prisa al ver que caminaba muy cerca de él, Gohan prosiguió con su actuación esperando que ella no lo haya descubierto.

– _Buenas noches…_

– _Buenas noches, señorita._

– _¿Creía que nos habíamos presentado?_ –con suspicacia, ella le alegó– _juraría que le di mi nombre._

– _Estás en lo correcto, pero creí que sería una descortesía si la llamaba por su nombre._

– _Al contrario, me gustaría que me hablaras con libertad. Estoy harta de tantos modales, creo que explotaré si no hablo con alguien con normalidad._

– _¿Por qué dices eso, Videl?_ –Cumpliéndole su solicitud, Gohan dejó los protocolos en el tintero.

– _¿Puedo sentarme?_ –señalando el asiento vacío junto a él, Videl le consultó.

– _Claro, siéntate…_

Viéndola sentarse, Gohan se disponía a decirle algo cuando ella se le adelantó.

– _Mi esposo es comerciante, estamos aquí porque planea cerrar un trato muy importante_ –sin que él se lo pidiera, ella le relató la ocupación de su marido y su propio papel en todo eso– _por petición de mi padre estoy acompañándolo para aprender el negocio familiar; pero te doy sincera, me importa un rábano cómo se cierra un acuerdo._

– _¿Exactamente a qué se dedica tu esposo?_

– _Es agente de bienes raíces, mi padre y el de Shapner han sido socios desde muy jóvenes cuando acumularon sus fortunas_ –explicándole, ella prosiguió con elocuencia– _deseando que las dos compañías familiares se fusionaran, se acordó que Shapner y yo nos comprometiéramos para que en el futuro manejáramos nosotros la compañía._

– _Vaya, no sé qué decirte, parece que tienes la vida asegurada._

– _Bah, lo único que tengo asegurado es tener una vida aburrida e infeliz._

– _¿Infeliz?_

– _No debí haberle dicho eso, no debí haberle dicho nada de lo que dije_ –levantándose y llena de arrepentimiento, Videl se preparaba para retirarse– _por favor olvide lo que dije, buenas noches…_

– _¡Espera!_ –Deteniéndola al tomarla de un brazo, Gohan se sorprendió a él mismo por dicha reacción– _no te vayas, te prometo que no le diré a nadie lo que me has dicho._

– _¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?_ –con gran razón, ella le debatió– _ni siquiera te conozco, no sé quién eres._

– _Eso es cierto, nos conocimos por casualidad hace unos días pero acabas de decirme algo muy personal. Te guste o no, creo que debes confiar en mí…_

Videl, dibujando leves muecas al discutir con ella misma, volvió a ponerse cómoda aún algo desconfiada de aquel desconocido. Así pues, queriendo ser ella la que hiciere las preguntas, no se tardó en cuestionarle a qué se dedicaba.

– _¿Escritor, eres un escritor?_

– _Sí, lo soy_ –orgulloso, Gohan se apuntó con un pulgar para luego apagar su sonrisa– _aunque últimamente no me ha ido bien, me comprometí con mi editor a entregarle una nueva novela hace meses pero no se me ocurre nada. Estoy bloqueado._

– _No te ofendas, pero no he leído ninguno de tus libros. De hecho, ni siquiera sabía quién eras._

– _No hay problema, no te disculpes. De todas formas tampoco me considero una superestrella, sólo hago lo que me gusta._

– _Sabes, creo que esa es la solución a tu problema. Te has presionado tanto por cumplir con tu editor que ya no lo disfrutas, lo haces por obligación_ –dejándolo pasmado, Videl daba la impresión de disipar la neblina mental que lo bloqueaba– _tal vez si volvieras hacerlo por diversión y no por compromiso, logres escribir tu libro._

– _Dios santo, Videl…_ –susurrando, cubrió su boca con sus palmas al reclinar sus codos en sus rodillas– _me has dejado frío, no se me ocurre ni qué decirte._

– _Tomaré eso cómo un gracias_ –riéndose con sutileza, Videl respiró profundo al darle un vistazo a su alrededor– _es un lindo jardín, me gustaría recorrerlo antes de que lo eliminen._

– _¿Lo eliminen?_ –Confundido, Gohan frunció el ceño– _¿por qué dices que lo eliminarán?_

– _Shapner, mi esposo, está aquí para negociar la compra de este viejo hotel_ –resignada, Videl mencionó otra vez a su marido– _el actual propietario se niega a vender, por eso Shapner le insiste diariamente para que lo venda y así convertir este lugar en un hotel más moderno. He tratado de convencerlo para que lo conserve tal y como está, pero él persiste en demolerlo y reconstruirlo._

– _Ya veo, y tienes razón, es una lástima que derriben este lugar_ –Gohan, también escudriñando el terreno circundante, se puso de pie sin previo aviso– _y ahora que lo pienso, esta es la primera vez que vengo aquí y posiblemente sea la última. Me encantaría recorrerlo y grabarlo en mi memoria._

– _Hacía eso cuando te vi_ –imitándolo, Videl se cruzó de brazos– _no tengo nada mejor que hacer, Shapner debe estar presionando al dueño en este mismo momento._

– _¿Quieres dar un paseo?_

– _Claro, me encantaría._

Relajados, mandando al demonio sus obligaciones, ambos caminaron por el verde césped hablando más de sí mismos que de sus rutinas laborales y conyugales. Gohan, contándole de su infancia, hizo reír a Videl al relatarle la estricta educación que recibió de su madre reviviendo las reprimendas que ella le daba al descubrirlo leyendo cómics de misterio.

Videl, habiéndose quitado sus zapatillas y andando descalza por la hierba, le contó que en su juventud le fascinaban las artes marciales comentándole, con tristeza, como su sueño de ser peleadora profesional se truncó al tener que asumir su nuevo estilo de vida. Gohan, oyéndola sin interrumpirla, experimentaba una tremenda y sorpresiva empatía al hacer propia su desdicha.

Más tranquila, ya en confianza con él, Videl le enumeró todos los lugares que ha visitado junto a Shapner a lo largo y ancho del mundo haciendo negocios. Gohan, dejándola asombrada, le confesó que a pesar de sus éxitos en los más altos círculos literarios no solía viajar ni vacacionar. Y, al meditarlo con calma, esta era la primera vez que salía de viaje fuera de la Capital de Oeste.

La conversación empezó a llenarse de más y más risas llegando, inevitablemente, a provocar sonoras carcajadas al congeniar como si se conocieran desde niños. Lamentablemente, al revisar su reloj de pulsera, Gohan se dio cuenta que ya casi era medianoche. Lo cual, sin alternativa, los obligaba a retornar a sus aposentos.

– _Espero que Shapner no haya llegado aún, no quiero tener otra discusión con él_ –sacudiendo las plantas de sus pies, Videl retiró los trozos de pasto antes de volver a colocarse su calzado– _pero conociéndolo, sospecho que todavía debe estar batallando por hacer la compra de este hotel._

– _¿Cuánto tiempo piensan quedarse?_ –Abriéndole la puerta, Gohan le cuestionó.

– _No tengo idea, supongo que nos quedaremos el tiempo que sea necesario._

Gohan, sin intención, recordó que el alquiler de su habitación se terminaba esa noche. Por ello, con ansiedad, con pánico, esperaba el instante indicado para ir a la recepción y extender su alojamiento. Mientras tanto, Gohan continuó acompañándola hasta que llegaron a las puertas del elevador deteniéndose para oprimir los botones que lo activaban.

– _Lamento tener que dejarte, pero debo ir a la recepción para…_

– _Comprendo, te agradezco mucho la plática_ –interrumpiéndolo, Videl entró en el ascensor al abrirse las puertas de éste– _no olvides lo que te dije: escribe tu libro porque quieres disfrutarlo, no porque te obliguen._

– _Gracias Videl, me has salvado la vida._

– _No fue nada. Buenas noches, Gohan._

– _Buenas noches, Videl._

Cuando las compuertas se cerraron Gohan sintió, sin exagerar, que su interior se oprimía al ya no poder admirar aquellas pupilas azules. En verdad, y con sumo respeto, Gohan afirmaba que esos eran los ojos más preciosos que ha visto en toda su existencia. Maravillado, con una boba expresión feliz en su rostro, Gohan corrió a la recepción como si su alma dependiera de ello.

Rebuscando en su billetera, Gohan gastó todo el efectivo que traía consigo asegurando su presencia en ese establecimiento por varias semanas más. Con esa preocupación eliminada, Gohan se fue a su dormitorio entusiasmado por plasmar con tinta las ideas que fluían de él. Era como si la represa que lo bloqueaba, finalmente, hubiese explotado devolviéndose su inventiva.

Con el consejo de Videl guiándolo, el prólogo de su nueva novela tomó forma.

* * *

– _¿Se le apetece algo más, señorita?_

– _No, estoy satisfecha._

– _Comprendo, si desea algo más no dude en llamar._

– _Se lo agradezco, es muy amable._

Marchándose, el mesero se alejó de Videl quien acababa de cenar sola. Jugueteando con la media copa de vino que sostenía, Videl no tenía que especular dónde se encontraba Shapner. Él, con la terquedad que lo definía, debía estar luchando contra la obstinación del dueño del hotel quien se negaba a desprenderse de su propiedad.

Simultáneamente, Gohan se dirigía al comedor luego de haber estado trabajando en su libro por los últimos cuatro días. Su imaginación, apoderándose de él con fervor, no se atrevió a liberarlo hasta que no concluyera con el primer capítulo de su reciente novela. Sediento, teniendo su paladar totalmente seco, apetecía alguna bebida deseando celebrar su efervescente progreso.

Y al entrar en el comedor, de entre la decoración y las personas cenando, una melena azabache hizo saltar su espíritu.

– _Videl…_

– _¿Gohan, eres tú?_ –Transformándose, llenando de color su gris semblante, Videl se alegró al verlo– _pensé que te habías marchado del hotel, hace días que no te veía._

– _¿Puedo?_

– _Claro, toma asiento._

– _Gracias_ –halando una silla, se situó frente a ella– _estuve en mi habitación todo este tiempo, seguí tu consejo y desde aquella noche en que nos vimos no paré de escribir. Fue asombroso, Videl. Asombroso. No pude detenerme hasta no tener listo la primera parte de mi novela._

– _Me alegra escuchar eso, te felicito._

– _Todo fue gracias a ti, Videl_ –efusivo, sin percatarse de lo que hacía, Gohan extendió una mano tomando la de Videl– _tenía meses sufriendo un terrible bloqueo, y tú lo destruiste en un santiamén. No tengo cómo pagarte._

– _No es necesario, sólo fue un simple consejo_ –si bien le incomodaba que otro hombre la tomara de esa forma, no ocultaba que sentía una calidez que Shapner nunca antes le transmitió.

– _Prometo mencionarte en mis dedicatorias, te doy mi palabra._

– _Gracias…_

Advirtiendo la incomodidad en su acompañante, Gohan retrocedió al soltarla recriminándose por haber sido tan irrespetuoso e impulsivo.

– _Discúlpame, yo no…_

– _No importa, no pasa nada…_ –haciendo girar en su dedo su anillo de bodas, Videl sintió como si éste le pesara una tonelada– _sabes Gohan, ahora que lo pienso; siempre nos encontramos sólo cuando es de noche._

– _Es cierto, no lo había pensado._

Ordenando una botella de vino y dos copas, Gohan le narró con elocuencia como no fue capaz de detenerse una vez que ideó la trama de su siguiente historia. Ella, oyéndolo al saborear del dulce licor, quedó tan encantada que no podía esperar por tener aquel libro para leerlo. Hablaron por horas, como dos amigos de la niñez que se reencontraban después de una eternidad sin verse.

Los otros comensales, uno a uno, fueron retirándose quedando únicamente ellos dos al final. Gohan, olvidándose que ella no era soltera, disfrutó de su compañía sin importarle que cualquier otro señalara su creciente cercanía como algo indebido. Y siendo el novelista que era, Gohan se sintió parte de una inmensa narración regocijándose del ambiente que los acogía.

Solos, paseando por los corredores vacíos, Gohan pensaba que un viejo hotel a mitad de la noche era un sitio en verdad mágico. Si se prestaba la debida atención, se alcanzaban a oír a los grillos chichando en la oscuridad y el bamboleo de las cortinas al ser mecidas por la fresca brisa nocturna. Ciertamente, aquel paseo fue el más maravilloso que alguna vez Gohan haya tenido.

– _Quisiera darte las gracias, hacía tanto que no hablaba con alguien de lo que fuera que ya no lo recordaba._

– _Ya te lo he dicho mil veces esta noche: no tienes que darme las gracias por todo_ –riéndose, Videl se congeló a centímetros de tocar el pomo de su puerta.

– _¿Ocurre algo malo, Videl?_ –viendo su repentino cambio de humor, Gohan hizo lo mismo cuando insertó la llave de su cerradura.

– _Es sólo que a veces quisiera retroceder en el tiempo, cambiaría tantas cosas._

– _¿Cómo cuáles?_

– _Hubiera sido más fuerte, más firme. Hubiera dicho que no cuando mi padre me dijo que debía casarme. Pero eso es sólo una fantasía, no se puede recuperar el tiempo perdido ni cambiarlo._

– _Lamento tanto no poder hacer algo para ayudarte…_

– _No importa, de todas formas ya has hecho suficiente._

Algo desanimado, Gohan abrió su puerta provocando que las bisagras de ésta rechinaran. Pausado, sin ganas, dio un paso preparándose para despedirse de ella. Y allí, mirándose el uno el otro, sin articular ni una sílaba, Gohan la admiró de arriba a abajo petrificándose por lo hermosa que se veía con aquel vestido púrpura.

Videl, harta de volver a su monótona e insatisfactoria rutina, hizo crujir la madera del suelo con sus tacones al acercarse a Gohan. Ella, sin explicación, entró en la recámara de aquel escritor esperándolo allí dentro. Gohan, tragando saliva, apretó sus puños armándose de valor para girarse sobre sus talones. Decidido a cometer una equivocación, giró sin mirar atrás.

Asegurando la cerradura, Gohan caminó hacia una silenciosa Videl quien se apoyó en una de las paredes librando una guerra interna. Él, nervioso, la tomó por un hombro haciéndola saltar del susto. Con la imagen de Shapner titilando en su conciencia, Videl se volteó quedando frente a frente con él. Impávidos, se miraron. Él le dio un fugaz vistazo a sus labios y ella a su rostro.

Poco le importó que el esposo de ella se hospedara del otro lado del muro, su tentación por besarla fue tan insoportable que la presionó contra la pared tapizada para hacerlo. Ella le correspondió sin vacilación; al contrario, el beso que Videl le brindaba lo dejó perplejo al jurar que ella le robaba las fuerzas y las energías con el mero hecho de enredar su lengua con la suya.

¡Por Dios santo!

¡Jamás creyó ser tan feliz por perpetrar un error como ese!

El deseo, sacándolos de sus casillas, los avivó haciéndolos rodar sin importarles tirar al suelo los adornos y demás decoraciones. Agitados, muriéndose por respirar, tanto Gohan como Videl se separaron aún saboreando la humedad de sus bocas. Ella, silente y luciendo un bellísimo sonrojo, entró en razón empujándolo lejos de ella escondiéndose de inmediato en el cuarto de baño.

– _¿Qué acabo de hacer, qué acabo de hacer?_ –Entrando en pánico, Videl caminaba en círculos mirándose en el espejo del lavabo– _¡esto es un error, un maldito error!_

Accionando el grifo, Videl sumergió su faz en la corriente de agua queriendo enfriar aquel apabullante calor que Gohan encendió en su piel. Horrorizada, sin saber cómo saldría de allí. Videl pensó en Shapner, conociéndolo estaría bebiendo al fracasar nuevamente en sus negociaciones. Y con tal escena, Videl sabía muy bien lo que pasaría al retornar junto a su marido.

Él, cumpliendo los afanes de su suegro, desde tempranas horas se dedicaría a instruir a Videl en el mundo de los negocios. Indiferente, meticuloso y calculador, a Shapner no le interesaría lo que su aburrida esposa pensaba del tema, simplemente se enfocaría en repetir las mismas lecciones que Videl se negaba a escuchar fantaseando con saltar de un puente y acabar con su monotonía.

Mirándose a sí misma, Videl arrancó con odio su sortija contemplándola por unos segundos antes de depositarla en el lavamanos. Retrocediendo hasta chocar con el telón de la ducha, Videl quería ese símbolo de su vínculo matrimonial lejos de ella, borrarlo de su existencia y reconstruir las viejas metas de su lejana juventud.

Temblando, no por el frío de aquel sanitario sino por el fuego que ese desconocido encendió en ella, Videl se topó con una de las batas de baño que el hotel les proporcionaba a sus huéspedes. Tocando su afelpada textura, Videl la sacó del perchero donde colgaba abrazándola manteniéndose así por más de diez minutos sin emitir ni un sonido.

– _¡Eres un estúpido, un imbécil!_ –Gohan, recriminándose mientras ella seguía ahí adentro, agitaba los puños al halarse del cabello _– ¡es una mujer casada, casada!... ¡su esposo me matará cuando se entere!_

Los nervios lo traicionaron, el miedo lo atacó como cuando era un chiquillo que se moría de terror con los relámpagos de las tormentas. Imaginando lo que Videl debía estar pensando, Gohan balbuceaba millones de disculpas que, al unísono, las arrojaría al verla salir de ahí. Y oyendo la puerta abrirse, Gohan se ladeó preparándose para lo que fuese.

– _¿Pero qué…?_

Perdiendo por completo el don del habla, Gohan se transformó en una estatua viviente al presenciar cómo Videl se aproximaba con suavidad antes de detenerse. Ella, con su larguísimo cabello suelto y llevando puesto una toga, lo miró con seguridad para posteriormente soltar el nudo que sostenía aquella vestimenta.

Lento, escuchando el eco de los latidos de su corazón, Videl fue deslizando aquel ropaje hasta que éste cayó sobre sus pies descalzos dejando a Gohan todavía más mudo. Debajo de esa tela, y ahora quedando a la vista, Videl lució su delicada desnudez sin padecer ni el más ínfimo pudor. Estática, sin mover ni un dedo, Videl dibujó una sonrisa al sentirse bella; pero sobre todo, libre.

Adorándola como la diosa que era, Gohan se volvió su más ferviente y fiel sirviente. Cauteloso, sin querer arruinar la atmósfera erótica que ella se esforzó en crear, posó la mano derecha en su cintura subiéndola con lentitud cartografiando su curvilíneo relieve. Miró su tentador monte de Venus y su pequeño ombligo, escalando por su plano vientre hasta atesorar sus senos.

– _Tienes las manos tan frías._

– _Entonces ven y caliéntame._

Videl, tomándolo del rostro, esbozó miles de remolinos en su cabellera puntiaguda riéndose al ver como su nuez de Adán se agitaba por su excitación. No demoraron mucho en besarse de nuevo, él la apretó con dulzura permitiéndole que lo devorara con esa impaciencia que la caracterizaba. Ensimismados, perdieron la noción del tiempo, unos cuantos segundos duraron siglos para ellos.

Postrados y entregados al delirio, Gohan la acariciaba sin control mientras ella rompía su camisa lanzando los botones de ésta por doquier. Tirando sus pantalones y zapatos por allí, Gohan se igualó a Videl renunciando a cubrirse permitiéndole a ella mirarlo desnudo. Entre besos y siseos; mordidas y jadeos, Gohan la asió levantándola como una pluma posándola sobre un armario.

– _Ahora que lo recuerdo, no me dijiste con exactitud de qué trata tu novela_ –percibiendo la dura superficie de aquel mueble con los glúteos, Videl rodeó la cadera de Gohan con sus muslos.

– _Cuenta la historia de un hombre que conoce al amor de su vida en un hotel y aunque ella está casada con otro, él está tan enamorado de ella que no quiere dejarla ir._

– _Me pregunto de adónde sacarías esa idea._

– _Ni yo mismo lo sé…_

Seducido por sus pechos, Gohan se reclinó queriendo saborearlos despreocupándose de que los quejidos que ella liberaba retumbaran en la quietud de la noche. Aquello superaba por mucho cualquiera de sus libros, aquella muestra de pasión no la estelarizaban dos personajes ficticios e inexistentes. Eran ellos dos, dos seres humanos de carne y hueso con sangre en las venas.

Él era real.

Ella también.

Videl, como perdida en un tumultuoso torbellino, sólo se limitaba a disfrutar halando los cabellos de la nuca de Gohan sosteniéndolo justo donde lo quería. Sintió sus dientes apretando y estirando su erecto pezón, percibió las mojadas lameduras de él al marcar la circunferencia de su areola. Presionando su mandíbula, el rostro de Videl se desfiguró pasando de gemir a gritar sin reparo.

Jalándolo hacia arriba, Videl lo reclamó embriagándose por el néctar natural que aquellos labios emanaban. Aquello podían llamarlo pecado o adulterio, a ninguno de los dos le importaba qué nombre ponerle. Lo que hacían no fue planeado; aún así, ella lo hallaba tan reparador y liberador que dio las gracias al cielo por concederle tal consuelo.

Gohan, por su parte, cediendo ante las órdenes de su firme masculinidad, se irguió aplastando la punta de su nariz con la de ella compartiendo una risa cómplice apeteciendo lo mismo. En tanto Videl se sujetaba del borde de aquel diminuto ropero, Gohan la rodeó con un brazo acercándola más a él encontrándose a milímetros de consumar su adúltera unión.

Sintiéndolo entrar con serenidad, Videl desechó los últimos vestigios de cordura y culpa que aún quedaban en ella. Evocó la fiesta que su padre organizó para anunciar su compromiso, revivió con exactitud cuando Shapner le colocó su anillo en su dedo y recordó la tristeza que la invadió en su luna de miel resignándose a envejecer al lado de un hombre que no la entendía.

Entre pensamientos y reflexiones, Videl acabaría olvidándose de Shapner cuando Gohan se movió hacia adelante recibiéndolo por completo en su interior. Fue tan extrema la deliciosa descarga eléctrica que recorrió su espina dorsal, que Videl soltó una ahogada vociferación al cruzar los dedos de sus pies temiendo perder el equilibrio estrellándose contra la alfombra.

No obstante, sosteniéndola y dándole un sitio donde guarecerse, Gohan la estabilizó al verla contorsionándose con lujuria. Y así, con la adrenalina alimentando su instinto, Gohan retrocedió sólo para volver a regodearse con la húmeda estrechez que le daba la bienvenida. De tenues golpes casi inaudibles el novelista, con intensidad, pasó a azotarla con vigorosos martilleos.

Videl, pereciendo en aquel océano primitivo, compensó el vaivén de Gohan hermanando sus movimientos, creando así, una inaudita y apoteósica simbiosis que la llevó al paraíso y al infierno a la vez. Con el sudor empapándolos, Videl gritaba entretanto Gohan apretaba su trasero otorgándole más fuerza a sus demenciales penetraciones.

Adelante: un gemido femenino se desata.

Atrás: un gruñido masculino se libera.

Y el ciclo se reinicia, se repite, se descontrola.

Adelante y atrás…

Adelante y atrás…

Gruñidos y gemidos amalgamados, uno siguiendo al otro.

– _¡Ahhh!_

Gohan, grabando en su memoria cada sensación y cada detalle, esperaba no caer en la inconciencia deseando inmortalizar tal cosa en los siguientes capítulos de su novela. Le hacía el amor como un loco, queriendo arrancar de su ser todas aquellas amarguras y decepciones que le confesó con sinceridad. Quería llenarla de placer, un placer que solamente podría encontrar en él.

La azotó con salvajismo, con ahínco, generando que aquel guardarropa que les ofrecía un nido donde amarse les siguiera el ritmo golpeando la mampostería de la alcoba. Aprovechando que Videl se convulsionaba por su primer orgasmo, Gohan volvió a besarla quitándole la poca sensatez que aún poseía haciéndola creer que ese era el mejor beso que había recibido en su vida entera.

– _Gohan, Gohan, Gohan…_

Oírla llamarlo con tanta urgencia lo desencajó. Ella y sus gimoteos lo encumbraron a un nivel de demencia que, todavía unidos, la cargó en sus brazos cayendo juntos en la cama que atestiguaba su amorío. Ahí, por encima de ella, Gohan reanudó su tarea terminando de disipar la silueta de Shapner de la delirante cabeza de Videl.

Dios mío, exclamó Gohan al acelerar sus acciones, ella era insaciable como si fuese un pozo cuyo fondo daba la impresión de no existir. Enterrando su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, Gohan amortiguó sus propios gritos; aunque, su voz interna, elevaba una plegaria a las deidades del cosmos: Por favor, hagan que ella siempre sea mía. Yo la cuidaré, la amaré. Aléjenla de su esposo.

Mirándola, un escalofrío sobrenatural lo estremeció al no saber cómo describir lo que presenciaba. Videl, con su cabello negro despeinado y enmarañado, respiraba entre jadeos exhibiendo un notorio rubor que se esparcía por sus mejillas. Ella, girando en el colchón, quedó sentada sobre él regalándole una panorámica envidiable de sus senos igualmente sonrojados.

Siendo su turno para marcar la pauta y dominar, Videl se ancló al abdomen de Gohan empezando a mecer sus caderas con una destreza impoluta y única de las mujeres. Gohan, desde abajo, no apartó la mirada quedándose extasiado y hechizado por el rebote de sus pechos. Él, luchando por no decaer, se retorcía aferrándose a las sábanas al sucumbir ante la magia que Videl desató en él.

– _¡Sigue Videl, te lo suplico!_ –Rogándole, la voz de Gohan apenas si se oía– _¡no te detengas, no pares!_

Complaciendo al joven que sentía enterrado en sus entrañas, Videl mantuvo aquel endemoniado compás gozando del segundo éxtasis que la golpeó de lleno. Gohan, enfocando su atención en su expresión facial, la vio bailar con júbilo como si estuviese exorcizando sus males mientras sus ojos brillaban como los de un demonio soñando.

Arriba y abajo: el frenesí se torna vertical.

Arriba y abajo: ella lo libera y vuelve a rodearlo.

Arriba y abajo: el sello se rompe y el remordimiento es exiliado.

A pesar de comprender los problemas que le traerían, Videl no se reprimió más y rugió anhelando que Shapner la oyera del otro lado del muro. Desahogándose, Videl se deshizo de sus frustraciones enviando al averno, con las sacudidas de su cintura, aquellas maldiciones y reproches que desde hacía mucho guardó en ella gritándolas al ya no silenciarse más.

Sonriente, con una cara hambrienta de sexo y libertad, Videl miró a su amante carcajeándose al darse cuenta del modo en el cual lo denominó. Sí, aquel sujeto que conoció hace una semana era su amante. Cuando llegó a ese hotel jamás imaginó que acabaría teniendo una aventura, y al contrario de lo que dictaba la moral, Videl se moría de ganas por presumir de aquello y de él.

Lo cabalgó como a los potros que su padre ostentaba en su mansión, y al terminar, tocando el infinito con las manos, lo impregnó de su esencia más íntima marcándolo como suyo, alejando así, a cualquier otra que lo desease en su lecho. Jadeando, recuperando el aliento, se enroscaron en silencio sin decirse ni un te amo.

No era necesario apresurarse, llegada la hora tal afirmación ya sería dicha con naturalidad.

* * *

– _¿Algo más señorita?_

– _No, con el café es suficiente._

– _¿Ocurre algo?_ –Shapner, ojeando las páginas del periódico matutino, alzó la vista por encima del papel para mirar a su esposa– _te noto diferente, demasiado relajada._

– _No, no me pasa nada_ –dándole un sorbo a su bebida caliente al desayunar, Videl negó con la cabeza– _tal vez me veo así porque anoche me sentía muy cansada y dormí muy bien._

– _Hablando de eso, anoche me desperté por un instante y me pareció que no estabas_ –mordiendo un poco más de su pan tostado recubierto de mermelada, Shapner presentía algo que no conseguía definir– _aunque quizás sólo lo imaginé…_

– _No, no creo. Anoche me levanté un momento para usar el sanitario, posiblemente fue en ese instante cuando no me viste a tu lado._

– _Ya veo._

– _¿Y cómo va la negociación?_ –Cambiando de tema, convenientemente, Videl mostró un inusitado interés en aquello que tomó por sorpresa a Shapner– _¿pudiste convencer al dueño del hotel para que te lo venda?_

– _No, aún sigue negándose a hacer la venta_ –con enojo, Shapner acabó de beberse su té– _es un hombre muy educado pero es más terco que una mula, le he ofrecido el triple de mi oferta inicial pero dice que este hotel lo abrió junto a su esposa fallecida y que le es imposible desprenderse de él._

– _¿Y qué piensas hacer?_ –Terminando de desayunar, Videl le consultó– _¿nos marcharemos o…?_

– _No, nos quedaremos_ –sentenció el rubio _–ya me conoces, Videl. No me dejo vencer tan fácilmente._

– _Entonces supongo que te reunirás con él otra vez esta noche._

– _Sí, eso haré. Él y yo no somos tan diferentes, le encanta beber y jugar a las cartas mientras fuma un cigarrillo. En eso compartimos los mismos gustos._

– _Si no me disgustara tanto el humo de los cigarros, te acompañaría._

– _Lástima, no es mala idea_ –usando una toalla para asear su boca, Shapner se reclinó en su silla– _así verías cómo lidiar con una compra difícil, tarde o temprano te tocará a ti hacerte cargo de un trato. Quiero demostrarle a tu padre que me he esforzado al máximo para enseñarte todo lo que sé, no quiero defraudar la confianza que él depositó en mí._

Justo antes del amanecer, Videl se levantó despertándose de golpe al recordar lo que hizo durante la madrugada. Dormido debajo de ella, Gohan roncaba con suavidad disfrutando de la térmica que ambos construyeron perfumando las mantas con su aroma. Videl, mirándolo, pensó en lo atractivo que se veía. Despacio, temiendo despertarlo, le acarició la cabellera despidiéndose de él.

Incrédula por haber probado aquel fruto prohibido, se puso de pie vistiéndose como un rayo encaminándose a la habitación de al lado donde, profundamente, su marido descansaba sin haber notado aún su prolongada ausencia. Colocándose en su respectivo sitio, Videl se reía en silencio como una niña que acababa de perpetrar su travesura más emocionante jamás hecha.

¡Se sentía viva!

¡Viva!

¡Más viva que nunca!

Y dejando los arrepentimientos para otra ocasión, no podía esperar a que el anochecer la visitara para reunirse con él.

– _¿En qué piensas?_ –Shapner, con curiosidad, le indagó.

– _En nada, en nada._

Simultáneamente, y en el escenario donde su raciocinio se desactivó, Gohan terminaba de tomar una ducha reviviendo lo que pasó con Videl. Posiblemente todo sucedió demasiado rápido; no obstante, fue verdadero y natural. La química, llevando una cosa a la otra, fue la culpable de arrancar sus ropas de sus cuerpos para que se entregaran el uno al otro sin obstáculos ni frenos.

Sin embargo, la realidad destrozó su fantasía al recordarle las consecuencias de su regocijo carnal. Y no fueron los deseos de matarlo que Shapner tendría si se enteraba, sino que fue el preocupante hecho de no haber usado protección lo que lo inquietó. Ahora, ya no pudiendo retroceder las manecillas del reloj, Gohan cruzaba los dedos para que de un buen susto no pásese a más.

Frotándose las manos para calmarse, Gohan buscó paz en su antigua y confiable máquina de escribir que siempre llevaba consigo a todas partes. A pesar de los tiempos actuales, Gohan prefería dejar fluir su imaginación plasmándola con tinta gracias a las teclas de tan anticuado artefacto. Gohan amaba usar tal aparato, lo hacía sentirse como sus ídolos literarios de antaño.

Tecleando con gran ánimo, Gohan reemplazó a Videl y a sí mismo por sus personajes describiendo con lujo de detalle la velada romántica y apasionada que los dos tuvieron. Luego de horas escribiendo, Gohan se detuvo mirando el trabajo de aquel día señalándose un elemento crucial: su novela aún carecía de un título.

– _¡Diablos, me olvidé del título!_

Poniéndose en los zapatos de su protagonista, Gohan cerró sus ojos imaginándose a la preciosura desnuda que le arrebató el juicio reconociéndose que le era imposible apartar sus retinas de ella. Saltando de repente en su asiento, Gohan supo que ese era el apelativo indicado para nombrar su obra: No puedo dejar de mirarte.

Letra a letra, Gohan tecleó aquel encabezado bautizando su máxima creación. Fue tal su placidez que sólo los gruñidos de su hambriento estómago lo bajaron de esa nube forzándolo, de inmediato, a ir al comedor queriendo desayunarse un elefante si era posible. Así pues, se dirigió al restaurante a toda velocidad teniendo la corazonada que la encontraría allí.

¡Maldita sea, si tan sólo estuviese soltera!

Tal y como lo presintió, Videl conversaba con su esposo entretanto los dos desayunaban. No era un estúpido, Gohan sabía que no era sensato acercarse y hablarle. Debían fingir, actuar como si nada pasara como los amantes que eran. Gohan casi se tropieza con tal pensamiento, él era el amante de una mujer casada que apenas conoció hace poco. Era ilógico, irracional.

Pero así era el amor, el amor no entiende de lógica. Sólo se siente y se vive, nada más.

Intercambiando un fugaz vistazo, los dos se hablaron con la mirada entendiéndose como si estuviesen enlazados por alguna especie de lazo telepático. Shapner, volteándose en su silla, vio pasar a Gohan el cual continuó con su marcha sentándose en el extremo más lejano del salón. El sol habría delatado sus fechorías; por ende, aguardaron por la luna que sí guardaría su secreto.

– _No sé qué es, pero tus labios tienen un sabor extraño._

Refugiados en su escondite, Gohan la besaba por enésima vez aplastándola con cuidado contra la puerta de su dormitorio.

– _Shapner me besó antes de irse a negociar; no pude negarme o sospecharía algo._

Molesto, celoso porque otros labios la acariciaron, Gohan se esmeró en borrar por completo la presencia de Shapner de la piel de Videl. Ella, por su parte, dejó en su recámara el anillo que se convirtió en un recordatorio de su esclavitud e infelicidad. Aunque no le costó olvidarse del rubio, Gohan, estremeciéndola, subió sus manos por sus piernas perdiéndose bajo su falda.

– _Videl, tengo que decirte algo antes que lo olvide._

– _¿Qué?_ –mordiéndose el labio, Videl sintió los dedos de Gohan enredándose con sus pantaletas.

– _Tenemos que tener cuidado y no me refiero sobre tu esposo, sino a…_

– _Anoche tomé la píldora, pensé en eso antes que tú…–_ relajando la tensión con hilaridad, Videl le acarició una mejilla con el dorso de una mano.

– _¡Qué alivio!_ –sin ese peso encima, Gohan suspiró– _temía que…_

– _No hables, no tenemos mucho tiempo._

Viendo su urgencia, Gohan materializó uno de los fragmentos que años atrás narró en una de sus historias. Pausadamente, manteniéndola en esa posición, Gohan se arrodilló delante de Videl bajándole con calma sus bragas. Dejándolas en sus bellos pies adornados con tacones, el pelinegro procedió a subir la tela de su vestido quedando ante su lindura femenina.

Nunca había intentado algo así, pero eso no fue un impedimento para que lo probara. Videl, entrecerrando los ojos al quedar boquiabierta, sacudió sus caderas al sentir como Gohan le hacía el amor con su boca. La mordisqueó con cuidado, lamiéndola con ternura. Si el sabor de sus besos lo enloquecía, el de su intimidad lo embriagó como si fuese el vino más delicioso del mundo.

Y lo era, Dios sabía que lo era.

Videl, esforzándose por no perder la estabilidad, se sujetó del muro con sus palmas sudorosas a su vez que flexionaba las rodillas. Sus piernas, cobrando conciencia por sí mismas, la traicionaron separándose más una de la otra dándole más acceso al hombre que se anidó entre sus muslos. Y aquello, evidenciándolo con sus quejidos, la forzó a arquear su espalda agradeciéndole su labor.

Sucediendo nuevamente, el estrés y el martirio desaparecieron de su horizonte concediéndole una breve tregua. Y Videl, deshaciéndose de sus preocupaciones, se confinó a sólo gozar despeinando los cabellos de aquel joven. El cual, agrandando su dominio sobre ella, usó una de sus manos libres para sujetarla de un glúteo en tanto la otra se aventuraba más arriba apresando un agitado seno.

Temblando al ser explorada de una manera tan húmeda y profunda, Videl presionó su nuca contra la pared detrás de ella observando su reflejo en un espejo colgado justo ante ella. La imagen que aquel vidrio reflejaba la sofocó por su erotismo y por su alevosía, induciéndola a no dejar de verla pasara lo que pasara. Esa mujer ahí delineada se trataba de ella, y la vería ahí cada noche.

Con el pasar de las semanas ambos siguieron con su doble fachada: él afinaba los toques finales a lo que sin duda será un éxito de ventas, y ella acompañaba a su marido fingiendo que le importaba cómo atender el negocio familiar. Y al anochecer, escabulléndose de sus reputaciones, sucumbían como dos adictos quienes se engañaban diciéndose que esa sería la última vez que se verían.

Videl, más contenta, más risueña, creía que estaba de vuelta en su adolescencia cuando confiaba que podría labrar su propio sendero con independencia. En cierta forma, y con honestidad, Videl se entristecía por Shapner. Un tipo como él merecía a alguien le diera lo que buscaba, un alguien que definidamente no era ella.

Con cada intensa sección junto a su amante, Videl no sólo se libró de sus ataduras sino que también se sinceró con sí misma. No odiaba a Shapner, podría ser un sujeto poco empático y superficial pero sus defectos eran como los de cualquier ser humano. Ya que, sin excepciones, todas las personas poseen sus virtudes y sus imperfecciones.

Videl, en los brazos de Gohan, aprendió una lección que Shapner nunca le inculcó: perdonar. Perdonó a su esposo, a su padre y pidió perdón por cada vez que los maldijo en sus adentros. Y sintiendo que la hora se acercaba, Videl ya no quería seguir escapándose mientras los demás dormían para hallar felicidad. Deseaba esa felicidad tanto en las tinieblas como en la luz.

– _¿En qué piensas?_

– _Gohan, ya no quiero seguir huyendo. Ya me cansé de huir, quiero poder verte en pleno día sin tener que cuidar mis acciones o palabras para que nadie sospeche nada. Quiero ser libre por completo._

Luego de haberlo hecho por millonésima vez, los dos reposaban uno junto al otro normalizando sus respiraciones al abrazarse en la cama. Ella, acostada de medio lado, percibía la firmeza de aquel pecho masculino que se presionaba contra ella desde atrás. Gohan, dejando las huellas de sus labios en uno de los hombros descubiertos de Videl, la oía atentamente sin interrumpirla.

– _Me voy a separar de Shapner, tengo pensado decírselo hoy mismo._

– _¿En serio?_ –sorprendido, Gohan se sentó deseando explotar de alegría _– ¿lo estás diciendo en serio, Videl?_

– _Tal y como lo oyes_ –sin cambiar de posición, ella le replicó.

– _Yo no sé qué decirte, por un lado me alegra tanto escucharte decir eso_ –sin resistirse, Gohan la acarició de principio a fin con cariño– _pero por otra parte no quiero que pienses que sólo me interesas por sexo. Me encanta, no lo niego; aunque eso es sólo una fracción de lo que deseo de ti._

– _¿Y qué quieres de mí?_

– _Quiero poder irme de este hotel contigo a mi lado, quiero mostrarte mi departamento y caminar por calles de la Capital del Oeste tomados de la mano_ –gateando por encima de ella, Gohan le contestaba mascullándole al oído– _quiero entrar en una joyería y comparte un anillo de compromiso, hacerte mi esposa y presentarte con mi familia._

– _¿No me estás mintiendo?_

– _No, te lo juro._

– _¿Y qué pasará cuando esté vieja?_ –Cuestionándole, Videl no aminoró su corto interrogatorio– _¿qué pensarás de mí cuando mis pechos estén flácidos y mi piel se arrugue sin remedio?_

– _Pues en ese caso, cuando yo también me haya convertido en un anciano y me sostenga con un bastón, seguiré viéndote como hoy: mi adorada musa, la mujer que me devolvió la inspiración._

– _¿Por qué no te conocí antes, por qué?_ –Girándose, ella le preguntó con cierta tristeza– _¿por qué tuve que encontrarte hasta que ya no era soltera?_

– _Como escritor; he aprendido que las historias no acaban como uno las planeaba al principio, sino como la propia historia quiere que termine._

– _¿Y eso nos incluye a nosotros?_

– _Sí, creo que sí._

Besándola lento, sin prisas ni excesos, Gohan le dijo con sus caricias que estaba allí para ella y nada más. Trémulo, con delicadeza, fue descendiendo marcando su recorrido con sus besos. Besó su cuello bajando lentamente hasta alcanzar un pecho, lo mimó con su lengua antes de proseguir con su avance besando su ombligo y su vientre tambaleante.

– _¿Puedo?_

– _Sí._

Arrodillado frente a ella, Gohan la tomó de sus pantorrillas alejándolas entre sí situándose en medio de éstas. Y sin rodeos ni más juegos previos, entró. Se deslizó en ella saboreando el calor con el cual Videl lo recibió, apoyándose en el colchón buscando una mejor postura. Ella, escondiendo su rostro en sus mechones alborotados, se contorsionó al sentirse llena gracias a él.

Las caderas, con impaciencia, se sacudieron como un péndulo dando hasta el último gramo de su brío. Gohan, pensando en qué truco usar, se daba el lujo de presumir que la conocía por completo. La conocía desde los dedos de sus pies hasta su cuero cabelludo, sabía dónde y cómo le gustaba que la tocaran. Videl se volvió como un mapa, un mapa que Son Gohan se encargó de cartografiar.

Reacomodándose, haciendo más aguda su penetración, Gohan empleó dichos conocimientos adquiridos propiciando que Videl temiese acabar en un manicomio. Ella, casi sin fuerzas, se aferró a sus antebrazos preocupándose que al regresar con su marido le costara trabajo caminar con normalidad. Aún así, y pese a lo difícil que le será fingir, Videl no se cansaba de querer más.

Teniéndola allí, rogándole que no se detuviera, Gohan ya no se consideraba el amante de Videl. Arrebatándole su legítimo lugar a Shapner, Gohan la complacía pensando más en ella que en él. Sin embargo, inquietándolo como una astilla en su mente, un extraño presagio le anunciaba que esa sería la última vez que podría hacerla suya dentro de ese hotel.

Con el alba muy cerca de tocar a sus puertas, los dos pelinegros se entregaron el uno al otro para finalizar dormidos en un mutuo abrazo. Y al despertar, viendo como el cielo pasaba de negro a dorado, Gohan regresó al presente ubicándose justo en el punto exacto donde sus recuerdos comenzaron: con ella descansando al yacer sobre su pecho.

– Tengo que irme ya, Shapner no tardará en despertarse…

Sin decirle sus presentimientos, Gohan esperó a que despertara presenciando en primera fila como cubría su desnudez. Imitándola, Gohan se puso sus pantalones mirando de reojo como Videl recogía su sortija colocándosela sin entusiasmo. En silencio, inmersos en su profana peregrinación hacia la salida, Gohan desbloqueó la cerradura verificando que el pasillo se encontraba despejado.

– Mañana ya no tendré que verte a escondidas, hoy mismo me quitaré las cadenas.

– Videl, yo…

– Confía en mí Gohan, confía en mí.

– Lo hago, es sólo que…

– Ven, acércate–preparándose para marcharse, Videl le regaló un beso de despedida que se prolongó más de lo debido–Gohan…

– ¿Sí?

– Te amo…

Sin darle la oportunidad de responder, Videl ingresó en su habitación aliviada al descubrir que Shapner aún dormía con vehemencia. Gohan, todavía parado, se quedó sin habla al asimilar que esa era la primera demostración auténtica de amor de ella para él. Después de un milenio de tardanza, desde lo más recóndito del alma de Gohan brotó la respuesta adecuada a tal afirmación:

– Yo también te amo, Videl…

* * *

A lo largo de aquel que sería su último día en ese hotel, Gohan acabó de escribir casi toda su novela haciéndole falta solamente el epílogo. Y del mismo modo que Videl se marchó al amanecer, su inspiración también lo abandonó no sabiendo cómo llenar aquella hoja en blanco ante él. Por ende, muy nervioso, más nervioso de lo normal, Gohan se olvidó de su libro temeroso de salir.

Si tuviese una cajetilla de cigarros se los hubiese fumado todos, sin importarle que no era un fumador. Tomó más de una ducha helada, esperando que el gélido líquido que goteaba por su cuerpo aliviara la tensión que estrujaba sus músculos. No obstante, la corazonada que le quitaba el sosiego se tornó tan insoportable que; pese a no ser de noche, salió decidido a buscarla.

En un principio imaginó varias excusas para llamar a su puerta; empero, no estando de humor para enfrentar al marido de Videl, Gohan aceleró sus pasos corriendo hacia el restaurante del hotel. Para su desgracia, la época vacacional había comenzado y la cantidad de huéspedes se triplicó topándose con más gente de lo deseable.

Entrando en el comedor repleto de vacacionistas, divisó entre la multitud una mujer de cabellos negros sintiendo como su corazón se detenía por un santiamén. Apresurándose, sin disculparse por chocar con quien fuese que se encontraba en su camino, Gohan se acercó frenando su andar hasta tocar el respaldo de la silla de que usaba aquella dama.

– Videl, qué alegría verte yo…

– ¿Disculpe, lo conozco? –volteándose, un rostro desconocido lo heló bajándole su ritmo cardíaco.

– Perdone usted, la confundí con otra persona.

Avergonzado, Gohan giró en círculos inspeccionando aquel sitio atestado perdiendo, a cada segundo, la esperanza de verla de nuevo. Impulsivo, rogando por una intervención divina, Gohan se enfiló al jardín donde sus destinos se cruzaron de un modo que nunca imaginó. Pisando la hierba infestada con trozos de ramas secas, Gohan examinó los confines de aquel territorio.

Para su inmenso dolor, halló lo mismo en toda su extensión: soledad y nada más.

Pálido, con una apariencia de más muerto que vivo, Gohan se sentó en la misma banca donde casi un mes antes Videl le hizo compañía hablándole de ella. Respirando con fuerza, reaccionando al más insignificante sonido, Gohan miraba de un rincón a otro imaginándola aparecer entre los arbustos con aquella sonrisa que lo motivó a escribir más de ochocientas páginas.

Se mantuvo ahí por un tiempo reacomodando sus ideas, y al hacerlo, blasfemó al no haber visitado la recepción desde el inicio. Como si fuera el participante de una maratón, llegó presuroso a dicha ubicación disculpándose con los demás clientes deteniéndose, sin aire, adelante del mostrador donde el mismo caballero que lo hospedó se volteó a mirarlo.

– ¿Le ocurre algo?

– Perdón por saltarme la fila, pero le juro que es cuestión de vida o muerte.

– Tranquilo, tranquilo–le dijo al verlo tan sobresaltado– ¿qué sucede, dígame?

– Necesito que me diga dónde puedo encontrar a Videl, es la esposa de un hombre de negocios que…

– ¿Se refiere a Shapner, el agente de bienes raíces que por un mes entero intentó comprarme este hotel?

– ¡Sí, sí! –Exclamó– ¿dónde puedo encontrarlos?

– Bueno, ellos se marcharon poco después del mediodía. Creo que él se cansó de mis negativas y se fue junto con su esposa.

– ¿Qué? –Incrédulo, sus peores temores se cristalizaron– ¿sabe hacia dónde se marcharon?

– Lamento decirle que no, no lo sé…

– Gracias por su ayuda, perdone las molestias…

Como si escoltara una carroza fúnebre, Gohan retornó a su recámara con una lentitud propia de un moribundo. Cerrando la cerradura detrás de él, Gohan se arrodilló ante su cama arrastrándose por encima de ésta aspirando el olor que su pasión impregnó en las sábanas. Estallando en llanto, tal cual lo haría un niño pequeño, Gohan golpeó el colchón con certeros puñetazos uno tras otro.

¿Por qué no le hizo caso a sus augurios?

¿Por qué esperó hasta el último día para decirle que la amaba?

Aquella noche ella no lo visitó, no tocó a su puerta arrojándose a sus labios, no lo reclamó como suyo al moverse sobre de él. Sin importarle el cansancio, Gohan leyó su novela sabiendo que allí podría encontrarla y que, al cerrar sus ojos, podría hacerle el amor otra vez en aquellos párrafos. Y máxime, teniendo el alivio de ser un personaje más y no el autor.

Lo primero que hizo al pagar la cuenta y al despedirse del amable recepcionista, fue llamar por teléfono a su editorial diciéndoles que ya tenía casi listo lo que tanto esperaban. Y si bien le aseguraron un jugoso contrato por las ventas, a Gohan el dinero no le pareció más que meros papeles repletos de números sin ningún valor real.

Pisando el acelerador y conduciendo hacia la Capital del Oeste, Gohan miraba la carretera teniendo la tentación de estrellarse contra uno de los camiones que viajaban en sentido contrario. Furioso por su maldita suerte, incrementó la velocidad girando el volante avanzando ahora en contravía. Con el velocímetro marcando más de cien kilómetros por hora, él aceleró aún más.

Viendo la enorme cabina de un tráiler acercándose, Gohan ignoró los llamados que el conductor le daba con el claxon hasta que, en su tercer intento, aquella bocina logró sacarlo de aquel delirio suicida esquivando la muerte al salirse de la calle muy cerca de volcarse. Gohan, siendo halado por el cinturón de seguridad, se miró en el espejo retrovisor atónito por lo que casi ocurrió.

– ¡Oiga, grandísimo idiota!

Escuchando la voz del camionero golpeando su ventanilla, Gohan encendió el motor fugándose de allí como si fuese un ladrón escapando de la policía. Con la visión de ser un cadáver en una morgue, Gohan no dejó de conducir observando como las estrellas brillaban como un manto colmado de antorchas. Asimismo, los faros de su automóvil despejaban la calzada frente a él.

– ¿Acaso me volví loco?

Con la oscura medianoche reinando, Gohan frenó en seco al distinguir una figura fantasmal caminando por la orilla de la autopista. Era una mujer que arrastraba una pesada maleta padeciendo un horrible dolor de piernas; sin embargo, su terquedad le prohibía descansar hasta que no llegase a su destino. Y al verla, Gohan se bajó de su auto enfocándose en ella.

– ¿Gohan, eres tú?

– ¿Videl?

A veces, en ocasiones, la realidad superaba la ficción.

– ¡Gohan!

– ¡Videl!

Dejando todo atrás, se fundieron en un abrazo sobrehumano que fue superado por el beso desesperado que compartieron. Gohan, no cometiendo el mismo error, le dijo un millón de veces que la amaba. Se lo dijo sonando como un disco rayado, y ella, replicándole, le devolvió el gesto asegurándole que también sentía lo mismo.

– ¿Qué haces aquí en medio de la nada?

– Shapner estaba muy molesto por no haber podido comprar el hotel, y teniendo un orgullo muy grande, no soportó la derrota–refugiándose del frío en los brazos de Gohan, Videl le relató–yo buscaba el momento indicado para hablar con él pero la oportunidad no se presentaba, así que no tuve más remedio que acompañarlo mientras nos marchábamos del hotel.

– Eso explica por qué no te encontré cuando te busqué.

– Varias horas después, le pedí que detuviera el auto en la carretera y se lo dije–evocando ese instante, Videl miró su mano donde su anillo yacía ausente–me sinceré; me liberé. Le confesé que no lo amo, que no quería seguir con él. Me quité la sortija y se la devolví, tomé mi maleta y empecé a caminar de regreso hacia el hotel para buscarte.

– ¿Y qué dijo él?

– Sinceramente no le presté atención, creo que dijo algo de hablar con mi padre pero no le tomé importancia. Sólo quería verte de nuevo.

Cargándola, Gohan la llevó hacia su automotor acomodándola en el asiento del pasajero. Una vez que él ocupó su espacio, el novelista insertó la llave en el encendido preparándose para accionar la palanca de cambios. Empero, quedándose inmóvil en esa posición, Gohan miró a Videl quien le veía con extrañeza al no entender qué le sucedía. Y él, adelantándosele, le respondió.

– Es curioso, nosotros siempre nos reencontramos cuando es de noche.

– Pero a partir de ahora nos veremos tanto en el día como en la noche.

Sin más que agregar, Gohan encendió su coche presumiendo una gigantesca sonrisa en los labios. A su historia, aún sin terminar, le faltaba le capítulo final para completarse. Y al igual que ellos, Gohan ya sabía cómo sus protagonistas se reencontrarían llenando a sus lectores con una pizca de la felicidad que él, en la vida real, experimentaba al tener a Videl a su lado.

Los neumáticos chillaron al rodar y las luces se difuminaron en la lejanía, sintiéndose llenos en cuerpo y alma, dependía sólo de ellos dos trasladar de vuelta a sí mismos la pasión que originó aquellas páginas.

 **Fin**

Hola, muchísimas gracias por haber dedicado parte de su tiempo para leer esta historia. Desde hacía varios meses quería hacer otro fic fuera del universo conocido de DBZ; es decir, donde los personajes fueran humanos normales. Y aunado a eso me dejé llevar por el hermosísimo dibujo de portada que, otra vez, mi amiga **Linkyiwakura** me permitió usar.

A ella le doy las gracias por tan brutal fanart, es sencillo pero eso lo dota de una enorme elegancia. Y a ustedes, estimados lectores, no me queda más que agradecerles por leer este fic. Si les gustó me sentiré muy feliz, sino fue así les doy las gracias por darle una oportunidad. Bueno, me retiro, siéntanse libres de comentar si lo desean.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


End file.
